onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kuku Kuku no Mi
Debut I believe that Streusen first shown his abilities in Chapter 862 when the wedding cake emerged from to floor. One minute the floor is solid enough to stand on, then it start to bubble, the cake comes up, and then the floor is solid again for the cake to stand on, and for the Luffys' chaos to commence. additionally, Stresen was shown wailing (while singing) when making the cake in Chapter 858, and shortly before the cake emerged (858 p.2 and 862 p.3) with the only difference is a glint. A glint also appeared when he turned the log into meat in Chapter 868 on his knife. Yes, the glint might have came from light reflecting on the knife, but using the same artistic choice on the same character with a devil fruit in two different occasions before using its power, and having an almost identical pose when not using the fruit's power without the artistic choice seems to me a little intentional. Rhavkin (talk) 10:12, June 20, 2017 (UTC) I don't see how manipulating the floor is indicative of him using his Devil Fruit, other than this glint or pose which is speculative. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:05, June 20, 2017 (UTC) If it isn't his devil fruit how could he have done it? the glint and pose aren't speculations, they are there on the pages. Rhavkin (talk) 13:58, June 20, 2017 (UTC) I fail to see how that would work, since the mirror was already put in the cake. Besides, we've seen that the cake was made with real ingredients. What do you think actually happened when the cake came up? 15:52, June 20, 2017 (UTC) I'm saying he used his ability on the floor to make it tangible and then solid again once the cake was out. Rhavkin (talk) 15:55, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Ohhh, but how does work with his Fruit? Did he make the floor into jelly or something? I don't get it. 16:57, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Saying what he turned the floor into would be speculation. As the title suggest, this is about debut. Rhavkin (talk) 17:00, June 20, 2017 (UTC) You still haven't explained in what way this phenomenon is in relation to the fruit's power as we know it. A fruit that allows people to turn things into ingredients allows premade cakes to appear from the ground..? 1+1 is not 2 here. 18:17, June 20, 2017 (UTC) *Streusen ate the Kuku Kuku no Mi, which allow him to change thing into food. Chapter 868. *Streusen was in charge of making and delivering the cake to the tea party. Chapter 862. *The cake emerged through the solid floor who started to bubble before being solid again. Chapter 862. It is costumed to assume that a devil fruit user who uses an unusual technique used the fruit power unless stated otherwise (i.e Law ability to generate electricity when using Counter Shock, or energy projection with Gamma Knife). *Streusen was emotionally singing in the kitchen the night before the tea party. Chapter 858, posed with no visible glint. *Streusen was emotionally singing at the wedding venue before the floor bubbled\the cake appeared. Chapter 862, posed visible glint. *Streusen used his devil fruit on a log. Chapter 868, visible glint. My point is that the glint is an indication of the fruit's power. Thes, due to the fact the glint appeared in Chapter 862, that is the fruit's power debut. Rhavkin (talk) 18:35, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Speculation. The glint is just a visual effect, it's also used for Sanji and Pudding in the previous chapter. Also, the floor seems to already be made from cookies and we don't know the extent of Streusen's ability (can he choose the ingredient, can he change it back etc.) 18:52, June 20, 2017 (UTC) No one said a visual effect can not indicate a fruit's power. But we do know that when he made th cake 'the old fashioned way' there was no glint. Look, the Hobi Hobi no Mi debut is with the appearance of toys in Chapter 701, not the fruit's mentioning (Chapter 717), naming (Chapter 731) nor visible usage (Chapter 726), so basicly the fruit's debut should be the first appearance of Whole Cake Island (Chapter 651). The same goes for the Soru Soru no Mi because we saw homies in the same chapter. However, since we do not know what on WCI was made using a devil fruit and which (maybe Opera made the southwestern cream coast, who knows?) we go for what we can determine for certainty. Streusen was in charge of delivering the cake and he did it through the floor. saying it's not the Kuku Kuku no Mi is the speculation as it suggest Streusen has a second, unrelated, unusual ability to turn cookies (apparently) boil and melt before becoming solid once more. If cracker was there so you might say he did it, because we saw him do it, but he wasn't, so it must be Streusen using his power. Devil Fruit's debut are commonly retroactively stated, and there is no reason to believe that the log into meat was the first usage of the fruit seen. and if it was then at least add it to Category:Flashback Introduction Devil Fruits. Rhavkin (talk) 19:34, June 20, 2017 (UTC) We don't know that Streusen used his ability at that point. It's speculation to suggest he did. We can only go by debut for an instance we know to be caused by a DF. If we get something later to support this, then we can change it. 20:08, June 20, 2017 (UTC) So we're going with "a second, unrelated, unusual ability". Rhavkin (talk) 20:25, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :Or the floor is lava alive. It looks like biscuits from Cracker's fruit, and we know Big Mom has turned some of them into homies (838). Dragonus Nesha (talk) 21:02, June 20, 2017 (UTC) The anime confirmed it. Rhavkin (talk) 06:19, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Taste when possible, I'd like to have a proper translation of Big Mom's claim that the food tastes bad... it may very well be that particular food tasted bad (it was smashed into the ground after all). Jaimini's Box: "T... things that are turned into food by Streusen's power... will make you full, but none of it tastes good." Seems like it's all food. Makes sense since Streusen could provide all their ingredients otherwise. 15:54, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Maybe the flavor varies depending on which objects were used to make it Blechmaster (talk) 06:02, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Durability Does this DF have any effect on the durability of an object that is being cut? To elaborate, is the object as durable as it naturally is or would it depend on what Streusen is cutting it into? Example: When he's cutting the log in the profile pic, is the log as hard as a normal log or is it as hard as a steak? Fox Boss (talk) 20:40, August 28, 2018 (UTC) We don't know. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:43, August 28, 2018 (UTC)